Babysitting an easy job?
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Set after ACC. I read a story about Cloud babysitting Denzel and Marlene. SO I deceided to run a spin off from this story. My first shot at this. Oh yeah, I'm German so excuse me for typos if there are some. Ratet K  for some language to be safe.


**Babysitting ,an easy job?**

On a beautyful sunny monday morning, Sera decided that Tifa need an break. Sera called Youffie and ask her if she wanted to come to Edge and spent a day with Tifa and her shopping. „SURE" screamed Youffie and Sera thought she went deaf for the rest of the day. Sera then called Tifa to let her know of the plans that she and Youffie had. Tifa was'nt to happy because Marlene and Denzel both were home from school today, so she needed first an Babysitter. Tifa told Sera she would call her back the minute she found a babysitter for the two children. „Make Cloud watch them" told Sera Tifa. „After what happend the last time? NO WAY." told Tifa Sera. Tifa shuddert when she remembered how the bar and the rooms looked after she left Cloud and the children by themselves. At that moment Cloud, Red and Barrett entered the bar together and looked at Tifa's expression. „What's wrong?" asked Barrett. „Sera and Youffie want to go shopping and they asked if I come with them, but I need someone to watch the children." Tifa replyed. Red, Cloud and Barrett looked at each other and then „We can watch them together" told Red Tifa. „We promise nothing will happen." this came from Barrett. Tifa looked at Cloud, but he just looked away. „I still have an delivery to make, it takes about 3 hours then I can help Red and Barrett." With an sight Tifa agreed that Barrett and Red took care of the children while she was took off on Fenrir to make his delivery and taking Tifa to the place she gonna meet Sera and Youffie. „Have a great time and dont worry, Tif" Cloud gave her a hug and took off. Tifa sighted but she spotted Sera and Youffie and the gilrls went to the nearest cafe to talk where they wanted to go.

Cloud returned to the bar after 4 ½ hours to find the bar closed, but lit and the appartment dark, no sign of Red, Barrett or the children. Carefully he let himself in the bar and closed his eyes. Water everywhere he looked but it seemed that the water did not came from the sinks at the bar, sondern came from the upstairs bathrooms. Carefully walked Cloud up the stairs and looked in the bathrooms. The childrens bathroom had the tub full with water and every doll Marlene owed, and the tab was running. Clould turned it off and walked to his bathroom. In his shower hung every pair of pants Denzel owed and the water run too. „What the hell …?" Clould scratched his neck and after turning off the shower went into Tifa's bathroom. The tub was empty but the shower was turned on but no sign why. Pulling out his mobile Cloud started calling Barrett while he turned off the shower. No answer. „Denzel, Marlene, Red, Barrett" Cloud screamed the names into the hallway, no answer. „Where in Sephiroth's name are they?" Slowly he started to worry, but first things first, he deceided to clean up the water as best as he could. He just started to mop up the water upstairs as he heard a scream, a womens scream. Tifa returned and had spotted the water. Tifa run up the stairs and into Cloud as he came out of his bathroom, mop and bucket still in hand. „I did not do it this time. I just got home and found the place like this." Cloud sputtert at Tifa. Tifa, anger in her eyes took one look at Cloud and started laughing. He stood there, waiting for her to hit him or worse. „Ok, where are the children, Red and Barrett?" she asked him. „I ., I., I..." „WHERE Cloud?" she asked, eyes flashing. „I dont know, I called Barrett, but he did not answer." Cloud told her „so I deceided to clean up while I waited for them or you to return. I dont know where they are so …." Cloud trailed off. Tifa pulled out her cellphone to call Barrett, Red, Sera or Youffie, as it started ringing.

„Tifa, here is Sera, is Cloud with you?" „Yes, but ..." answered Tifa. „Tell him to take you over to our place, quick" Sera seemed to stiffle laughter, so Tifa being curious told Clould what Sera told her. Cloud looked at her, his mako eyes flashing and nodded. Quickly they made they way downstairs and Tifa took seat behind Clould on Fenrir as they took off at full speed to Sera's and Cid's home in Rockettown. The drive took about 2 hours, so when Tifa and Cloud arrived it was dark. Outside Cids home stood the Sierra Cid's airship and Barretts truck. „So here they are" mumbled Cloud. „Why did he not answer when I called him" Slowly anger started raising in Cloud, and an angry Cloud was nothing you wanted to see. „Why are they here?" came the question from Tifa behind him. „I have no idea, but I like to find out." Cloud's voice told Tifa that he was angry. „Maybe they were in the airship and did not hear you" Tifa tried to make adment for Barrett and Red. Cloud stopped Fenrir, opened the sword cache and took out the sword. Tifa looked at him. „No Cloud, you are not gonna kill Barrett or Red." „We'll see about that" came the growled relply „ I was worried to death and the bar and apartment …." „Remember the last time you babysat?" Tifa looked at him. Cloud fringed at the memory „But at least we were home when you came, sound asleep but home" Tifa laughed „Yeah, cookie dough at the ceiling, toys everywhere, drawings and make up all over the place and you and the children sound asleep on the sofa at the livingroom. I could killed you and the children, but you looked so cute, so I did not. Now lets see what happend this time, before you get to mad, O.K." Slowly his mako eyes changed and Cloud put the sword back in the Fenrir„O.K." he nodded and started grinning as he remembered the night he was watching Denzel and Marlene. „ But if the children are hurt, I gonna make Red and Barrett run for their lives, O.K.?" „Agreed, and I help you with that. Now come and lets find out." Tifa pulled Cloud behind her into Sera and Cid's home.

After entering the livingroom from Sera and Cid they stopped dead in their tracks. The scene before there eyes was so astonishing they could'nt belive their eyes. Cid sound asleep in his favorit chair, his white hair was put into pig tails and bound with pink ribbons. Red lying on the floor, asleep too his dark mane also put into pigtails with blue ribbons. But the worst was Barrett. Cloud and Tifa looked at him and then at each other. Barret was strung out on the sofa snoring, Marlene sleeping on his broad chest, and he had what seemed tatoos covering every inch of his skin looking out of his , normally not the type who smiled a lot started grinning broadly, then chuckled and at last started to laugh. Tifa looked at him in surprise, she had not heard that sound in ages. Cloud laughed so hard that he had tears in his blue mako eyes. "I did not looked like that when I babysat." he explained to Tifa. "Right, but the Bar and Appartment looked worser that time" aggreed Tifa., laughing pulled Marlene off Barrett and took her to the room Sera had in her house for guests. There he found Denzel asleep on the bed, in Shorts and a T-Shirt that he not knew. "Aha here he is" thought Cloud checking the kid for scratches or bruises. Finding none he laid Marlene next to Denzel and returned to the living room where Tifa taking the task of waking the three sleepers.

Cid was the first to open his eyes, seeing Tifa glaring down at him he startet to stutter. "They... they... They called me!" was all he could say. Tifa then turned to find Cloud shaking Red to live, and she took on Barrett. Red opend his eyes, saw Clould grinning down at him and growled "One word and I kill you." "You can try but I like to know what happend. You, Barrett and the kids gone, the bar under water, be happy that Tifa was with me. I would killed you and Barrett if anything happend to the kids, I already had the sword out." Grinning but with anger flashing in his eyes Clould stood his ground. Red flinched and just said "I will never babysit in my life again, not these children, let Barrett tell you the story." Cloud turned around to the sofa where Barrett stirred opend his eyes to look at a beautyful young women dressed in black, whos dark eyes flashed at him dangerously. "I did not do it!" he yelled. "The kids..." "What happend?" in a low dangerous voice did Tifa ask. Barrett looked around for help, saw Cloud grinning broadly, Red looking ashamed and Cid just getting up to leave. No help there. " Red took Denzel outside to play with his new blue baseball." sighted Barrett. "Blue baseball? Which blue baseball?" This question came from Cloud. "The new one he found in your room in the dresser drawer" Barrett replied. Cloud blue mako eyes started to flash in anger again. "That was a new materia I found last week on my delivery. I even could'nt find out was it was." "Well, that we did" told Barrett Cloud. "But I tell you later about that. Marlene and I spent some time playing tea party in the bar with her dolls. She made the tea on the stove and we sat down. But then she spilled the tea over the table and her dolls and started crying, so we deceided to give the dolls a bath..." Tifa looked at Barrett like she wanted to kill him instantly "And therefore you put every doll in the bathtub and left the water running?"

Cloud took two steps closer to Tifa and Barrett, he knew the signs, Tifa was pissed, really pissed and an very angry Tifa, he knew what could happen. "That was because Red started scraming outside for help. Marlene and I ran out to look what happend." "The baseball?" now it was Cloulds turn to come closer to Barrett, eyes flashing in what Barrett thougt was anger. " Yep, come to find out the baseball, ok the materia is a teleporting materia and while they was playing, it fell to the ground and teleported the sand where it landed into Denzels closet." "So now we have a huge hole in the yard and a closet full of sand?" Tifa screamed and took a jump towards Barrett. She did not make it, because an strong arm was holding her back. She turned around, Cloud was holding her back and looking at her with eyes who sparkeld with anger and humor at the same time. "Let him tell his story, we still can kill him later" he whisperd in her ear, brushing her ear with his soft spiky hair. Tifa nodded "O.K. Barrett go on, what happend next""We went looking for the sand, found it in Denzels closet and took out his shirts and pants to wash them too. In the meantime Marlene got bored so she wanted to play hairdresser and I deceided that Red would take care of her and I of Denzel. Denzel wantet to play hide and seek with me. I was suppose to look for him so I counted and then..." Barrett trailed off. "Where did he hide?" came the question at the same time from Tifa and Cloud. "In the basement in the wine celler, I did not find him til an half an hour later." Tifa jumped at Barrett and before Cloud could pull her away started to punch and kick Barrett everywhere she could reach him. "Dont tell me he's drunk." she screamed at him. "Ok, I will not tell you. Clould help me, please." Cloud pulled the angry woman off Barrett " Let him tell the rest and then I gonna get my sword..."

"At this time I thought we need some more help so I called Cid. He came with the airship and took us here. We put Denzel to sleep in the bed and played with Marlene Hairdresser." "How did you get those tatoos?" came the question from Cloud. "I dont know, I assume I fell asleep before Marlene and she ..." Cloud took one look at Barrett and startet to chuckle. "You know that is waterproofed pens she got there. You will walk around looking like that for a while." Cloud turned to Tifa "Tif, how about we go out for dinner and let Red and Barrett clean up the mess in the bar and then return here to pick up the kids with us toghether." Tifa swallowed deeply, this came unexpected from Cloud. She looked at Barrett, gave Cloud a nod. "I give you and Red til morning to clean up the mess or I and Cloud will hunt you two down, and this time i will not hinder Cloud from killing you and he will not hinder me from killing you . Agree Clould?" "Agrred Tif. Ok Barrett ask Cid if he can fly you over to Edge, we will return tomorrow morning to check the bar and the appartment. If is not clean..." Clould trailed off and Barrett swallowed. Tifa and Clould went outside. "Babysitting is not an easy Job" chuckled Cloud and Tifa answered "Next time we ask Vincent and Youffie to do it" "NOOOOOOO" Cloud screamed "NOT Youffie or Edge does not exsist anymore" Laughing they took off on Fenrir to have an fun evening. The best thing about this evening was that Sera had taking pictures of the thee men and sent them to Cloud and Tifa to put on the wall of their appartment.


End file.
